


Font Tester

by Revenant_Zero



Category: Fallout (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Zero/pseuds/Revenant_Zero





	Font Tester

“Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for.” Doc Mitchell cracked a smile. “Oh, before I forget, one of the townsfolk dropped this off. Said they found it near where Victor found you and guessed it might be yours. I hope you don't mind but I gave the note a look. I thought it might help me find a next of kin. But it was just something about a platinum chip.”

The doctor handed Jack a nine-millimeter pistol with one clip in it and a letter which read:

**Mojave Express delivery order (6 of 6)**

**INSTRUCTIONS**

**Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm.**

**Bonus on completion: 250 caps.**

**MANIFEST**

**This package contains:**

**One (1) Oversized Poker Chip, composed of Platinum**

**CONTRACT PENALTIES**

**You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts.**

A small memory came back to Jack. Like something had just… clicked… in his mind. He was a Courier. He had been hired by the Mojave Express to deliver strange packages to the New Vegas Strip, the Courier was carrying the parcel containing the platinum chip from Primm. _Primm_. That was where he would go first. Just one minor detail stood in his way. Where was Primm? He would have to see if someone in town knew how to get there.


End file.
